Réquiem
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Escuchemos los cánticos que entonan la historia de amor prohibido. [AUReligioso]


¡Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer.

Ahora unas aclaraciones:

Está historia es la precuela de un fic mío llamado _Remember_ que publique hace un tiempo, no es necesario haberlo leído para entender esta historia. La historia se desarrolla en el ahora canon AU Religioso; sin embargo, este es es mi propia versión del mismo porque hay bastantes cambios, no quería que fuera el típico AU Religioso (?)

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

Disfruten~

* * *

 _¡Arrepiente de tu vida, arrepiente de tu pecado!_

Osomatsu está respirando entrecortadamente, la sangre está escurriendo con lentitud por sus heridas. Alza su vista al cielo despejado, es un hermoso día que parece burlarse de él. Su mirada empieza a perder un enfoque, probablemente muera y no le importa mucho, tal vez solo quiere vengarse de los que le hicieron eso. Hacer que los bastardos supliquen por su vida, sí, eso le gustaría.

Él era uno de los duques del infierno y ahora solo estaba desangrándose como un cerdo, era estúpido, querían adueñarse de sus tierras y de sus legiones. Aprovecharon que su tiempo de dormir se aproximaba y las personas a las que consideraba sus familiares lo traicionaron, aunque no debía sorprenderse.

Sus ojos rojos empiezan a cerrarse con lentitud, pero lo ve. Osomatsu suelta una risa débil―. Así que un mensajero de Dios ha venido a terminar de deshacerse de mí…― su voz está apagada, pero aun así saborea la ironía, una que le encoje el corazón en verdades calladas.

El demonio está cansado y cierra sus ojos, preparándose para ser exorcizado por el padre de ojos azules. Probablemente sea la falta de sangre, pero piensa que los ojos de ese tipo son el cielo mismo, son puros… Son como los de ella.

―Mamá…

Osomatsu termina de perder su conciencia y sueña con los recuerdos perdidos, con caricias cálidas, con ojos que lo observan con cariño y abrazos. Osomatsu sueña con su pasado, el que anhela y se le escurre en lágrimas de sangre.

 _«Hay una historia, una leyenda que se cuenta en los pueblos paganos, una historia callada por la iglesia y condenada por esta misma. Una bruja que se enamoró de un príncipe creyente, que ocultó su naturaleza y se dejó gobernar por el amor. Una historia de desamor…»_

Los ojos rojos de Osomatsu se abren con pesadez, un olor dulce lo despierta. Se incorpora con suavidad, su cuerpo reciente un poco el movimiento, pero aun así no detiene su labor de sentarse sobre la manta en la que se encontraba durmiendo.

―Ya despertaste, eso es bueno―otra vez se encuentra con esos ojos azules que lo hacen sentirse enfermo.

―¿Qué planea, sacerdote?―pregunta de inmediato. No entiende cómo sigue con vida, no entiende por qué esos ojos no lo observan ni con miedo ni con asco.

El hombre de ojos azules no responde nada, lo único que hace es acercarse, con pasos seguros ni temblor alguno hacia él. Osomatsu piensa que por fin se deshará de él, cosa que realmente no le importa; sin embargo sus suposiciones quedan de lado cuando la mano del cura es puesta sobre su frente.

―Al parecer la fiebre también ha desaparecido―dice con normalidad como si no estuviera tocando a un demonio. El padre le regala una sonrisa sincera.

Osomatsu cierra los ojos y suspira resignado consigo mismo, sabe que no podrá matar a ese hombre. Ese miserable contacto, le recordó a su madre, más de lo que hubiera deseado. Pero, esa sonrisa ha sido su perdición, los indicios del pasado que oculta repiquetean en la superficie.

―Eres un humano extraño…―suspira.

―No es la primera vez que me lo dicen―el hombre de ojos azules sonríe―. Soy Karamatsu Matsuno.

El demonio no puede creer lo ingenuo que es ese tipo―. Osomatsu―apoya su cabeza en su mano derecha y espera.

Karamatsu abre los ojos sorprendido―. Según el libro de demonología eres un duque y general de 70 legiones infernales―no hay miedo en esa mirada todavía, solo curiosidad.

Osomatsu sonríe de lado―. Tal parece ser que también me he ganado un nombre aquí en el mundo de los hombres―una sonrisa creída se instala en sus facciones. La risa de Karamatsu se escucha de fondo

.

.

 _Una historia que estaba pronta a repetirse._

.

.

El de ojos rojos se movió con rapidez y evitó el disparo que fue lanzado en su dirección. Rio divertido al ver el rostro fastidiado de Karamatsu.

―¡Eso es muy cruel!―el de ojos rojos hizo un puchero mientras observaba al sacerdote que se guardaba la pistola dentro de su ropa.

Karamatsu respiró profundo, dándose fuerzas mentales, para no exorcizar al demonio. A veces se sorprendía de sí mismo y de cuánta paciencia tenía con ese tipo. Chasqueó la lengua y se tomó el puente de la nariz.

―Tienes que comportarte, Osomatsu, estamos en una misión muy importante―dijo con simpleza mientras seguían avanzando por el bosque donde Todomatsu les había dicho había visto que querían abrir una puerta al infierno.

Osomatsu se encontraba flotando perezosamente al lado del sacerdote―. Solo dije que eras súper virgen, no puedo creer que nunca te hayas besado antes, ni siquiera antes de ser sacerdote―el de ojos rojos bostezó, realmente preferiría estar durmiendo sobre la cama del sacerdote. Le gustaba ese sitio para dormir, bueno, descansar y fingir dormir sería la palabra adecuada.

El demonio sonrió de lado al ver las orejas del padre obtener una tonalidad rojiza―. Eso no tiene nada de malo―declaró el hombre de ojos azules.

―Yo podría enseñarte cómo hacerlo…―dijo en un tono juguetón justo cerca del oído del otro hombre, se alejó con rapidez antes de que lo golpeara con el libro sagrado como ya lo había hecho antes―¡Además sigo sin creer en esa bruja! ―añadió cruzado de brazos.

Matsuno suspiró resignado al sentir su corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza y rapidez que resultaba abrumadora la sensación―. Todomatsu no es una bruja, es un vidente y médium, es diferente―añadió con tranquilidad.

Los grillos cantaban con fuerza, el bosque se encontraba rebosante en sonidos de animales, sus pasos apenas interrumpían el sonido habitual del lugar.

―Ustedes sí que conocen personas raras en esa iglesia tuya―su rostro sin quererlo mostró cierto fastidio al pronunciar la palabra "iglesia". A veces simplemente trataba de olvidarlo, pero eso era lo que lo había orillado a convertirse en lo que era actualmente. Osomatsu el demonio rojo.

Karamatsu notó el fastidio con el que arrastro la palabra, seguía sin entender por qué Osomatsu siempre mostraba ese dolor en su mirada al decir esa palabra y se notaba que eso iba más allá del simple hecho de ser un demonio.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo un gato apareció de entre la maleza― ¡Ichimatsu-sama encontró a la secta! Tienen pactos con demonios carroñeros clase S que custodian la entrada―el gato naranja maulló un poco por la preocupación de dejar a su amigo.

―¡Guíanos!― no debía ser una situación muy sencilla si Ichimatsu había enviado a su familiar para informar de la situación.

El gato de lentes azules comenzó a correr en dirección de la ubicación de su familiar humano, le daba algo de miedo, porque conociendo a su humano sabía que este no actuaba de la mejor manera en situaciones de estrés.

El pensamiento del gato se confirmó cuando una explosión, proveniente de la dirección de Ichimatsu, se escuchó por todo el bosque.

* * *

Ichimatsu tenía el ceño fruncido con fuerza mientras arrancaba el seguro de una granada con los dientes. Sonrió de lado cuando la explosión arrastró a decenas de demonios que se lamentaban por las quemaduras causadas por el agua bendita que se encontraba dentro de la munición, pero de igual manera era frustrante depender del idiota de Karamatsu, él no tenía el poder para purificar el pilar donde iban a realizar los sacrificios humanos, ese lugar estaba lleno de putrefacción, chasqueó la lengua y sacó de debajo de la falda del traje de monja su fiel arma. Tomó con agilidad el tubo de metal que se encontraba atado a su pierna con una cadena de acero puro.

Una sonrisa sádica se instaló en su rostro y liberó el seguro, el tubo de metal se liberó del enganche de la cadena, además de que la enorme cuchilla se mostró imponente, la hoja brillo revelando las runas santas en esta. Se relamió los labios y se lanzó sobre los perros de apariencia putrefacta cortándolos en el proceso, esquivó el ataque aéreo por parte de los cuervos y los eliminó con el movimiento de su guadaña.

Estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre el resto de seres demoniacos, pero estos fueron exterminados en su totalidad por un fuego rojo que los consumió en cuestión de segundos.

―¿Problemas, monja?―Osomatsu estaba flotando en el aire con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Una mueca de superioridad y diversión en su rostro.

Ichimatsu apuntó la guadaña en dirección del demonio de cuernos rojos―. Púdrete, pedazo de mierda―los dientes filosos del de ojos purpura hicieron un ruido cuando la quijada de este fue apretada con fuerza.

Ninguno de los dos se llevaba bien, cada uno tenía sus motivos, Ichimatsu odiaba a los demonios con todo su corazón, esa era la razón por la que no era capaz de realizar exorcismos, el odio en su corazón. No tenía un alma fuerte y pura como la de Karamatsu, los dos habían sido testigos y víctimas del baño rojo, pero aun así… el imbécil de Kusomatsu…

Por su parte Osomatsu, siendo un demonio, podía distinguir los sentimientos de los humanos con solo olfatear un poco su esencia, la de Ichimatsu era bastante fácil de leer. Era un olor amargo que se volvía dulce cuando estaba cerca del sacerdote, no había mucho que decir al respecto aparte de los pobres intentos por ocultar todo eso.

―¡Ahora no es el momento!―Karamatsu los vio con seriedad para después seguir corriendo en dirección de la entrada de la cueva donde se intentaría abrir una puerta al infierno.

El de ojos azules observó la hora en el reloj de bolsillo que siempre portaba, tenían quince minutos hasta que fuera la hora en la que Totty vio que se abriría la puerta. Su corazón se apretó en un dolor lacerante al ver a los niños encerrados en esas jaulas cerca de un altar. El lugar estaba vació lo que era bastante sospechoso, pero no podía perder más tiempo, tenía que empezar a deshacer las maldiciones y purificar el lugar.

Empezó a recitar en latín lo que debía, las runas empezaron a formarse bajo sus pies para posteriormente brillar en esa luz azulada ya conocida. Observó por el rabillo del ojo como Ichimatsu se encontraba liberando a los niños, Nyanko estaba en el hombro de este al parecer más calmado mientras que Osomatsu estaba sentado sobre un pilar alto de piedra observándolo con fijeza. Se sintió algo nervioso, pero no lo demostró, no podía desconcentrarse con algo como eso.

Karamatsu cerró los ojos, las energías negativas del lugar estaban empezando a disminuir, pero aun así era una sensación tan turbia la que había en el lugar. Ese sitio sin duda era un punto ideal para abrir una puerta al infierno, tenía una conexión realmente fuerte con el mundo de las tinieblas.

Ichimatsu abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir la bala pasar justo a su lado, acarició la cabeza de Nyanko para que se calmara y giró su rostro con suavidad, como esperaba se encontró con el cadáver de un demonio. Karamatsu todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y la mano, con la que sostenía la pistola, alzada. Desvió la mirada y decidió seguir revisando a los niños. Reprimió un escalofrió cuando uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo mientras lloraba con fuerza, a este le siguieron muchos y pronto se descubrió en el piso siendo abrazado por todos los infantes.

―Cálmense, mocosos, ya están a salvo― el del traje de monja suspiró mientras regresaba el abrazo lo mejor que podía, era cierto que su corazón albergaba odio, pero eso no quería decir que fuera inhumano. Su mirada adquirió cierto tono melancólico, Nyanko se frotó contra él al poder percibir sus sentimientos.

Karamatsu abrió los ojos y sonrió con suavidad al ver la imagen de Ichimatsu y esos niños. A veces el otro dejaba ver lo que verdaderamente era y no le que se esmeraba en demostrar.

―Me pongo celoso cuando le sonríes así―Osomatsu estaba de pie a su lado mirando la misma escena que él.

Karamatsu rodo los ojos―. Es bueno verlo así, Ichimatsu es gentil… él solo ha pasado por mucho―mencionó con tristeza en su voz.

El de ojos rojos debía admitir que la esencia de Ichimatsu en ese momento era bastante tentadora para un demonio, algo dulce con un centro lleno de dolor y odio, algún demonio manipulando ese alma podía convertirla en uno de los mejores manjares para probar, pero aun así… Giró la vista con desinterés para observar al sacerdote que lo había salvado hace 9 meses, este sonreía con dulzura. Se mordió algo el labio, la esencia de Karamatsu era completamente diferente, era dulce y pura, había signos de un cambio en su alma, aunque no sabía qué era con exactitud; sin embargo esa no era un alma que fuera tentadora para un demonio, era… demasiado pura, no era el tipo de almas para devorar, era un alma para corromper. De ese tipo de almas que los demonios disfrutaban corromper para poder enviar al infierno, para demostrar que ni siquiera estas escapaban de ir a ese lugar.

Osomatsu suspiró―. Supongo que ahora tenemos que regresar caminando hasta algún punto de encuentro, ¿no?―preguntó con pereza.

―Tú ni siquiera caminas―se quejó el padre dándole una mirada cansada.

El de ojos rojos sonrió de manera traviesa―. No me gusta hacerlo, pero no creo que quieras que estos mocosos se pongan a llorar, ¿no?―Karamatsu fue testigo de cómo las alas, cuernos y cola del demonio desaparecían a la par de que tomaba a una niñita que quedaba rezagada en la jaula y la colocaba sobre sus hombros―¡No te preocupes, pequeña! La monja desastrosa no hace nada―Osomatsu giró divertido al ver la mueca de muerte del otro que ya se estaba poniendo de pie.

―¿¡Quieres pelea!?―Ichimatsu se vería más amenazante si no fuera por el bebé que estaba cargando con un brazo y los otros muchos niños que estaban agarrando tanto su traje como mano libre.

Karamatsu sonrió enternecido con la situación, si esos dos supieran del cuadro tan adorable que estaban montando en ese momento. La niñita pareció encontrar esa situación también bastante divertida porque rio con suavidad calmando los ánimos de todos.

El de ojos azules se acercó con pasos calmados―¡No hay más que temer! Hemos venido por ustedes y…―Karamatsu fue ignorado mientras todos salían de la cueva; sin embargo el buen humor no se le fue y los siguió de cerca.

Después de salir del lugar se aseguró de santificar la entrada para que ningún demonio pudiera entrar de nuevo o algún humano con malas intenciones.

El camino de regreso hacia el punto de encuentro fue bastante calmado aunque ninguno de los tres mayores bajo las guardias, cuando llegaron se encontraron con Todomatsu, con su inseparable capa rosa y báculo coronado con una bola de cristal, y con Homura en una carreta bastante grande para transportar a todas las personas.

―¡Es un alivio saber que todos están bien!―la joven monja suspiró alegre al verlos sanos y salvos.

Todomatsu apretó un poco las riendas de los caballos―. Te dije que había visto que estaban bien―mencionó con tranquilidad mientras se bajaba para ayudar a subir a los infantes que lucían más relajados.

Homura pareció algo avergonzada―. Lo sé… pero estaba preocupada, nunca puedo ayudar en estas cosas y…

―No seas idiota, esto es peligroso―Ichimatsu cortó de golpe las palabras de la castaña y antes de que ella dijera algo depositó con cuidado el bebé en los brazos de la chica―. Además tú tienes un trabajo más importante―Ichimatsu desvió la mirada y se subió la mascarilla al ver el rostro ilusionado de la castaña.

El de ojos purpura al ver las miradas de todos sobre él chasqueó la lengua fastidiado y procedió a ayudar a cargar a los niños dentro de la carreta.

Pronto terminaron de subir a todos los niños y después subieron los adultos―¡Qué cansado!―se quejó el de ojos rojos y con una sonrisa ladina dejo caer su cabeza sobre las piernas de Karamatsu―. Así está mejor.

Ichimatsu chasqueó la lengua, Homura soltó una risita mientras acunaba al bebé, Todomatsu a penas y los miró de reojo con algo de resignación mientras seguía guiando a los caballos. El de ojos azules estaba a punto de pegarle un puñetazo, pero noto como Osomatsu parecía bastante dormido, ¿estaría fingiendo? Debía estarlo haciendo porque los demonios no dormían, no hasta que llegara su tiempo de caer en un sueño para recuperar sus fuerzas y eso se tenía que hacer en el infierno porque si no desaparecerían… pero, ¿cómo lo haría? Osomatsu había admitido que sus familiares fueron los que lo traicionaron en un sabotaje para obtener su puesto.

―Osomatsu…―susurró contrariado, a penas lo conocía desde hace 9 meses, pero de alguna forma sentía como si doliera mucho pensar en una vida sin la existencia de ese demonio rondando a su alrededor.

El nombrado abrió los ojos algo confuso, por un momento había sentido que se quedó dormido, eso no era normal…―Déjame dormir un rato, Karamatsu, tengo pereza―el de ojos rojos cerró los ojos de nuevo y Karamatsu no hizo nada para alejarlo.

El demonio se perdió entre las caricias que eran repartidas con suavidad sobre su cabello, era un toque vago, apenas un fantasma, pero la sensación era tan cálida. Osomatsu dejo que su mente vagara en esos recuerdos perdidos que se obligó a borrar y que ahora eran devueltos a su ser por esas manos que, aunque fuera horrible de admitir, también estaban llegando a su corazón, probando llave por llave para abrir la cerradura que no permitía el paso.

El sacerdote había cerrado los ojos y sin darse cuenta en algún momento empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Osomatsu con suavidad, ¿qué era esa sensación? Se sentía como estar en casa, era asfixiante, pero amable al mismo tiempo. Se permitió quedarse dormido abrazado por los sentimientos. Ninguno de los otros presentes hizo algo por despertarlos durante el resto del viaje para llegar a la iglesia de la ciudad, solo los dejaron ser. Tal vez ese fue el problema…

Choromatsu cerró su libro negro donde había estado apuntando todo. Ese era uno de esos casos especiales donde se les debía hacer un seguimiento al caso para poder juzgar, en parte se sentía alagado porque los superiores le enviaran a una misión de ese tipo, pero por el otro, detestaba la presencia de ese demonio, el olor se le hacía repugnante, pero no tanto como los de otros demonios lo que confirmaba que ese demonio era un _nephilim,_ Osomatsu el demonio rojo. Ajustó los lentes que resbalaban por el puente de su nariz.

―Este realmente debe ser un caso muy especial para que un ángel también haya sido enviado a investigar―Choromatsu, que se encontraba sobre un tejado, giró su vista hacia la chimenea de dónde provenía la presencia angelical.

El ángel sonrió mientras mecía sus piernas de manera infantil―. Nop, se equivoca señor Shinigami, yo solo estoy aquí por mi protegida, pero aun así…―los ojos dorados del ángel brillaron en la oscuridad cuando giro su vista en dirección de la iglesia―Entiendo a lo que se refiere.

Choromatsu suspiró con suavidad―¿En verdad entiendes, Jyushimatsu?―los ojos verdes del Shinigami observaron con seriedad al ángel a través de esos lentes que eran parte de su uniforme.

La sonrisa de Jyushimatsu menguó un poco―. No es justo….―susurró con tristeza―Pero así son las reglas, ¿no?, ¿Cuánto le queda?―preguntó con voz baja el de alas blancas.

Choromatsu abrió su libro negro y lo ojeo con rapidez para después cerrarlo―. Lo que me preocupa más es la causa de su muerte, no creo que…

―Osomatsu se convirtió en eso por el dolor de lo que sufrió en aquel entonces―Jyushimatsu suspiró con pesadez.

El de ojos verdes ajustó sus lentes de nuevo, pero esta vez con la ayuda de su _Death Scythe_ ―. Nada justifica los crímenes que convirtió, los suficientes para que su alma llamara la atención de un demonio que quisiera formar un contrato para que su alma descendiera al infierno y renaciera como demonio.

Jyushimatsu obtuvo un gesto lastimero en su rostro―. Era solo un niño cuando presenció eso, las almas humanas son fáciles de corromper.

Choromatsu guardó silencio por un momento, otra vez le habían encargado llevarse a alguien preciado para el de ojos rojos. En aquel entonces apenas estaba iniciando su trabajo como Dios de la muerte y la madre de Osomatsu había sido el alma que tenía que recolectar para graduarse de Shinigami. No hubiera sido tan difícil de hacerlo si no se hubiera involucrado con el alma a recolectar y su hijo. Así fue como también había conocido a Jyushimatsu, en ese entonces el de ojos dorados era el ángel guardián de Osomatsu.

―Eso no cambia nada―el de ojos verdes se quitó el polvo invisible en el traje negro que llevaba puesto―. Tengo almas que recolectar, supongo que nos veremos después―y desapareció saltando entre los tejados.

Jyushimatsu se quedó en su lugar con la mirada perdida por un momento―. Gracias, Choromatsu-nissan―otra vez no había sido capaz de agradecerle al Shinigami.

El ángel alzó su muñeca, justo donde había una venda con sangre reseca, esa era la evidencia de que alguna vez fue el ángel guardián de Osomatsu y que no había sido capaz de mantenerlo por el camino correcto. Esa era la prueba de que estuvo a punto de desaparecer cuando Osomatsu aceptó hacer el pacto con el demonio Tougou porque si Choromatsu no hubiera cortado el lazo con su _Death Scythe_ sin duda su existencia hubiera sido consumida. Pero aun así, abrazo su cuerpo, el vacío que quedaba era horrible. Negó con la cabeza y brincó del tejado, sus hermosas alas blancas se extendieron y pronto llego a la iglesia.

Se posó detrás de Homura y la abrazó con fuerza, sus alas se extendieron para cubrir tanto a la mujer como al bebé que le sonrió al verlo. Está vez se aseguraría de expresar todo su amor, de curar el alma lastimada de la mujer que debía cuidar, no quería que hubieran más sufrimientos.

 _«Había una vez hace mucho tiempo una bruja que se enamoró de un príncipe creyente, la misma ocultó su naturaleza para poder expresar su amor hacia este. El amor entre los dos terminó surgiendo y una tarde fue consumado. Sin embargo, nada salió como debería, porque el hermoso cabello castaño de Osoko fue cortado por el mismo príncipe que amaba y pronto fue colgada en una hoguera para ser quemada._

 _Osoko no hubiera tenido problemas para morir antes, no tenía vergüenza de quien era, porque ese "bruja" con el que la llamaban era causado por la estupidez y miedo que generaba la ciencia, la medicina a manos de una mujer. Sin embargo, ahora tenía alguien en su vientre que no podía dejar morir. Por eso fue que con trucos baratos e ilusiones escapó._

 _―Te llamaré Osomatsu, un nombre parecido como el de mami, porque en este mundo, mi pequeño Osomatsu, solo nos tenemos el uno al otro. Porque tú eres mi mundo, eres el mundo de mami.»_

* * *

¡Gracias por haber leído! No se preocupen, ya la historia está lista porque la llevo escribiendo desde hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo :'v pero tampoco quiero que sea una lectura cansada para ustedes, así que publicaré la segunda y última parte después. Oh también, muchas cosas de aquí han nacido de todos los animes parecido a este AU que he visto, si tienen alguna duda, pueden preguntarme ^^ Y si Megumi ve esto, lo sé, te debo un fic, pero ya estoy trabajando en ello uwu ¡Gracias por haber leído!

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
